Reglas para nosotros
by the-creme-de-la-crop
Summary: Carlos debe aprender a vivir con las cosas establecidas por su celoso, posesivo y loco novio ¿qué serán estas cosas? ¿Podrá cumplirlas?


**A/N: Holis :3 vengo con una nueva historia, de Jarlos (wiii, les advertí que yo escribiría más Jarlos ¬w¬ y heme aquí yay) pues prácticamente no hay mucho que decir… sólo que tardé mucho para esto porque no me llegaba inspiración y no sé por qué ._. además puros problemas: escuela y tiempo e.e Indirectamente fue idea de Fer (I Love KL) y mía, improvisadamente en una de nuestras conversaciones de twitter, lol, hace meses ._. fue idea de los dos y yo sólo la convertí en historia *w* El título y varios cosas casi al final son inspirados en la canción **_Rules_** de Shakira ¬w¬ Algunas cosas me quedaron como que muy whatever, y detallitos (algunos parecen 50 Sombras de Grey, y las últimas partes, ugghh) y muchas palabras, wow, pero de una forma u otra estoy algo orgullosa porque es mi primer smut y no quedó tan pésimo, yay ^^ lo hice mitad hot mitad romántico, después de todo lo mío es escribir cosas cursis, también hice algunas investigaciones lol (precios jaja). Para las casi últimas líneas tomé de referencia **_Young Love_**, el cover de BTR, amo esa canción *-* Lo revisé muy poco ya que tarde tanto u.u así que espero no tenga errores graves e.e (si los tiene por favor díganme) Y de nuevo le dedico esto a mi querido Fer, a mi amiga de twitah Andrea (LovingSchnauzer, su twitter) y a TributeRusher aquí en FF que ha sido un amor conmigo. Después de tanto discurso por fin los dejo con la historia,**** espero que les guste.**

* * *

—James, por favor

James y Carlos entraron a su pequeña casa, James de una forma sumamente molesta y brusca debido a lo que había sucedido en su cita hace unos momentos.

—No puedo creer que ese imbécil se atreviera a coquetear contigo ¡en mis narices! —la furia en la voz de James era notable.

—James…

—¡Incluso se atrevió a tocarte!

—Fue sólo mi mejilla. No tienes por qué ponerte así. —Carlos trataba de decirlo de la manera más tranquila posible.

—Oh, por favor. ¿Crees que debería estar perfectamente bien cuando coquetean con mi novio, en mi cara? —el enojo de James aún podía notarse con facilidad.

—Bueno, creo que exageras, yo simplemente iba a ignorarlo y…

—¡Tocó tu mejilla! —James interrumpió a Carlos levantando la voz.

—Sí, pero… yo le dije que tú eras mi novio y tú podrías haber dicho lo mismo, decirle que yo soy tu novio, no tenías porqué gritarle y golpearlo así.

—Bueno, no pude evitarlo, no soporto que coqueteen contigo, y ese idiota te tocó.

—¿Podemos olvidar lo que pasó?

—Esto no es sólo de hoy, a cada lugar que vamos siempre tiene que haber alguien que quiera tiempo de caridad contigo —James dijo imitando una voz "tonta" y haciendo comillas con sus dedos en tiempo de caridad—, y tú ni siquiera lo notas, eres tan inocente, y distraído… —James bajó la mirada porque el hecho de que coquetearan con Carlos frecuentemente lo hacía sentir mal.

—¿Y eso qué? Te amo, no quiero prestarle atención a esa gente, no significan nada para mí, tú eres el único al que amo, con el único que quiero pasar "tiempo de caridad" —Carlos dijo imitando la anterior acción de su novio.

—Lo siento cariño, es que… tú eres hermoso, tierno, amable, sexy… —James sonrió ante lo dicho por él mismo —simplemente, eres perfecto, no dudo que muchos quieran alejarte de mí, arrebatarte de mi lado, y quieran tenerte… aunque sólo te busquen para sexo.

—James —lo interrumpió Carlos —, ya te dije que eres el único al que amo y con el que quiero estar —Carlos le sonrió tiernamente a James — ¿acaso no confías en mí?

—Claro que confió en ti, pero en toda esa gente no, ya te lo dije, eres perfecto y enamoras a cualquiera —Carlos se sonrojó—, y muchos pueden aprovecharse de tu inocencia, propasarse, y tratar de alejarte de mí, como ese estúpido que te tocó —James dijo con molestia.

—No me gusta que seas tan inseguro Jamie, los celos son inseguridades y por favor, mi novio, el increíble James Diamond que es de verdad perfecto ¿inseguro? No lo creo, mi novio el Adonis, siendo inseguro, me parece ridículo —Carlos rió y se puso de puntillas para darle un tierno y rápido beso a James en sus labios—. Te amo, quiero que lo sepas, no voy a dejarte ¡nunca! Es impensable.

—Lo siento Carlos, de verdad lo siento, pero tú eres mío y no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío —Carlos rió.

—Mi guapo, tierno, sexy, celoso y posesivo Jamie, el que tanto amo —ambos juntaron sus labios para otro beso tierno y fugaz—. Por cierto, recuerde algo señor Diamond, no creas que eres el único que pasa por esto, muchísimas chicas y chicos te comen con la mirada, y ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a ese restaurante y la mesera se la paso coqueteando contigo, con sonrisitas estúpidas y agitando sus pestañas… —Carlos soltó un gruñido de molestia—, la detesté —esta vez James rió.

—Luego dije lo mucho que te amaba delante de ella y te besé apasionadamente, recuérdalo.

—Pero también han sido muchas las veces que te coquetean y te follan con la mirada.

—Oh, ¿mi hermoso Carlitos usando palabras como follar?

—Cállate. El punto es que muchas veces he sentido celos pero lo ignoro porque no quiero ser inseguro y quiero confiar en ti, creo en las veces que me has dicho que me amas y en las cosas que haces para demostrarlo, como cuando compraste esta casa para que viviéramos juntos, y yo te amo también.

—Carlos, te amo —James levantó a su novio para cargarlo al "estilo de bodas" y luego lo besó apasionadamente.

—También te amo, Jamie. —Carlos dijo al terminar el beso con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Es tarde, amor —dijo James mientras miraba a Carlos directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa también —, deberíamos ir a dormir.

Con lo dicho James se dirigió a su habitación compartida con Carlos y colocó al pequeño moreno en la cama. Después se puso encima de él y se acercó a su cara.

—Podemos dormir, o hacer otra cosa… —James le sonrió pícaramente al moreno.

—Estoy cansado Jamie, quiero dormir —dijo el pequeño mientras preparaba la cama para dormir.

—Está bien, pero sólo espera a mañana —el chico atractivo se acercó y besó rápidamente el moreno cuello de su novio —Carlos soltó una risita.

—Entonces estoy ansioso por ello —el latino dijo volviendo a soltar otra risita.

Pronto la feliz pareja se quedó dormida mientras se abrazaban tiernamente.

* * *

Ala mañana siguiente James fue el primero en levantarse, y se tomó un largo tiempo para admirar el precioso rostro de su amado, hasta que ya no pudo resistir más y se acercó poco a poco a los labios del moreno para besarlo. Carlos abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrió en el beso para después volver a cerrarlos y comenzar a besar de vuelta.

—Me despertaste —Carlos dijo entre los besos de James.

—Mmm… —fue lo único que el alto articuló mientras besaba al pequeño, Carlos rió.

—James, es muy temprano.

—Y te veías hermoso durmiendo, como siempre, pero tú y tus labios son irresistibles.

—Lo siento Jamie —Carlos dijo separándose de los labios de James —, te dije que hoy iría a jugar hockey con unos amigos. Temprano, a las 9:00 y son las 8:00.

—¿Tienes que ir? —James hizo un puchero.

—Sí James, lo prometí, son mis amigos, y quiero ir a divertirme ¿por qué no vienes tú?

—Tus amigos no me agradan del todo. Y no estoy de humor para jugar.

—¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó ayer? ¿Y por qué no te agradan?

—Lo de ayer ya es caso cerrado. Sólo no tengo ganas. Y… no sé, simplemente no me agradan.

—¿Acaso estás celoso de ellos? James ya hablamos de eso, no quiero que estés celoso.

—No… es que… bueno, uno… él de verdad te quiere para una noche —James dijo nervioso.

—¡James, por favor! —Carlos levantó la voz, eso le molestó —no sé de qué estás…

—Te lo digo: eres muy distraído, no te das cuenta cuando alguien te intenta seducir.

—¿Seducir? ¿Quién diablos me intenta seducir?

—Tu amiguito, Dak Zevon, se cree muy galán y siempre te lanza sonrisas estúpidas. Te dejaré ir a jugar con dos condiciones…

—James —Carlos interrumpió al más alto—, tus celos comienzan a volverse molestos, te digo que pares ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que discutimos ayer?, te amo, si la gente intenta coquetearme da lo mismo, al único que amo eres tú, compréndelo por favor. Estás siendo ridículo de nuevo.

—Lo siento Carlitos, lo intento —el chico apuesto bajo la mirada en un acto de real pena —, incluso puedes ir tú solo a jugar, si quieres, simplemente para demostrarte que confío en ti —James sonrió y se acercó para besar la frente del bajito —, pero pensaba ir a recogerte después del juego ¿puedo?

—Gracias James, me alegra que confíes en mí y claro, no tengo ningún problema con que vayas a recogerme, voy a tomar una ducha y me iré, pero ¿qué harás tú mientras no estoy?

—Creo que simplemente voy a relajarme aquí y esperarte ¿a qué hora debo ir por ti? ¿Jugaran en el lugar de siempre?

—Sí, donde siempre, me parece que estaremos charlando y calentando un poco antes del juego, pero puedes ir a las 10:30 —Carlos sonrió, mostrando esa cariñosa sonrisa suya.

—Oh, y por favor amor, ten mucho cuidado e intenta no ser tan distraído si alguien coquetea contigo y se quiere propasar.

—Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo, y no pasará Jamie. Entonces, voy a bañarme —el latino se levantó con las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar los labios del chico más alto —Te amo, jamás, jamás lo olvides —Carlos dijo al terminar el corto beso.

—También te amo, mi Carlitos.

Y entonces Carlos se retiró hacía la ducha.

* * *

Mientras Carlos estaba en su juego James comenzaba a aburrirse, Carlos había tomado su ducha rápido, y había desayunado muy poco para hacerlo rápido también, todo debido a que sólo tenía una hora para reunirse con sus amigos y jugar hockey. A James no le gustaba ver a Carlos ansioso por salir a divertirse… sin él, y al poco tiempo le vinieron sus inseguridades y la preocupación lo dominaba, además empezaba extrañar a Carlos. Para no abrumarse en sus pensamientos James decidió ver un poco de televisión, pero eso no lo distrajo del todo, él seguía pensando en Carlos. Al final decidió salir a la calle a pasear un poco.

La casa de la pareja era aparentemente pequeña, pero para ser un par de chicos jóvenes enamorados resultaba convincentemente grande y lujosa.

Debido a las grandes cantidades de dinero que los Diamond ganaban a diario por su productiva compañía de cosméticos _Diamond Cosmetics _donde James laboraba en un importante puesto, James podría ofrecerle a Carlos cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, y eso le daba cierta confianza al chico apuesto porque a su amado no le faltaría nada.

James salió de la casa para comenzar su recorrido a ningún lugar en específico. Eso le hizo recordar algo bastante importante; El cumpleaños de Carlos se acercaba en un mes, y James tenía bien estipulado cuál sería su especial regalo, pero para eso tendría que esperar un poco más, entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad porque su casa se encontraba un poco alejada de ella ya que ambos tomaron la decisión de remodelar una casa que estaba construida en una bonita pradera no concurrida en ese lugar. Sin embargo contaba con lujos urbanos como el garaje donde almacenaban el auto de James.

James caminó un poco viendo las otras pocas casas que estaban cerca de la suya hasta llegar al punto donde se comenzaban a escuchar los ruidos de la ciudad. Tomó el camino para dirigirse al área donde se hallaban todo tipo de tiendas, pues aunque no fuera una ocasión especial, le compraría un lindo detalle a su novio, en su cumpleaños lo llenaría de muchos obsequios, pero hoy sólo quería darle un regalito puesto a que quería mostrarle su cariño.

Una de las tiendas captó la atención de James, una joyería donde tenían exhibidos collares de oro con distintos nombres populares escritos con letras elegantes, uno de ellos tenía el nombre _James. _Entonces James dispuso que ese fuese su primer regalo para su novio.

Siguió recorriendo las calles con distintas tiendas después de haber comprado el collar y haber hecho un pedido de otro similar pero con el nombre de Carlos grabado en él.

En su caminata James sólo miraba las tiendas sin prestar mucha atención, su mente seguía vagando, pensando en Carlos, hasta que otra tienda llamó su atención, una _sex shop_, no es que James tuviera una mente tan indecente en esos aspectos, era sólo que esas tiendas tendían a resaltar inevitablemente, además, cuando se trataba de su amado moreno no podía evitar sacar "su lado salvaje", el latino lo enloquecía: su hermosa piel brillante, su corto pero adorable cabello, sus musculosos brazos, e incluso su tierno rostro lo volvían loco, James sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en los atributos de Carlos y para no empezar a "emocionarse". En ese entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió algo: en realidad no faltaba mucho para el cumpleaños de Carlos, y sería mejor ir pensando en los regalos que le daría, el principal era por fin pedirle matrimonio, y sin duda lo haría inolvidable, pero mucho más inolvidable sería lo que tenía en mente…

James entró a la tienda sin preámbulos, no era como que todo eso fuera nuevo para él, a pesar de ser un chico preocupado por otros asuntos de su vida también le gustaba estar al tanto de temas tan polémicos como esos, y había leído varios artículos sobre esos objetos que se vendían, simplemente para saber.

La tienda era peculiarmente pequeña, pero aun así tenía una decoración muy estilosa, claramente con el color rojo predominando. Todos los objetos sencillos y comunes los tenían exhibidos en vitrinas grandes con ligeros toques finos, incluso trajes, bastante extraño, pensó James. También supuso que algunas cosas más delicadas las tenían guardadas en algún otro lugar y tenías que pedirlas o algo así. Pensó en lo que quería comprar: lubricante ya tenía, lo último que quería hacer era lastimar a Carlos así que tendía a comprarlo en línea normalmente.

Acercándose al mostrador donde se encontraba la vendedora que lucía de unos 24 años aproximadamente. James vio un par de objetos que lo hicieron sonreír pícaramente: tenían exhibidas en una cajita un par de esposas pequeñas de metal, y al lado un delicado látigo entre color rojo vino o café. James tenía esa sonrisita aún grabada. Divertirse con Carlos de esa forma eran cosas que siempre tenía en mente y James Diamond cumple sus caprichos, sí o sí.

—¿Señorita? —James llamó la atención de la chica en el mostrador que estaba distraída sentada en una silla leyendo un libro.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?

—El precio de las esposas, y del látigo, por favor —James preguntó cortésmente.

—El de las esposas es de $15.83, señor —James sabía que el precio no iba a ser exactamente común y corriente, pero no le importaba. No tenía por qué preocuparse por el dinero—, el del látigo es de 2.65 —_eso resultó demasiado barato_, pensó James.

—Bien, cárguelos a mi tarjeta —James le mostró a la chica su american express, la chica la tomó y realizó el cobro en su computadora. Después le devolvió la tarjeta a James.

—Así que… ¿vas a usar estos objetos? No me importaría usarlos contigo —murmuró la chica para después guiñar un ojo, la muchacha obviamente le coqueteó a James.

James sonrió.

—Está siendo muy amable señorita, pero con el único que quiero usar estas cosas es con mi hermoso novio. Muchas gracias por todo —James puso a la chica en su lugar tratando de sonar lo más afable posible. Aun así la chica hizo una cara de disgusto.

James salió de la tienda y miró su reloj, el tiempo se le había pasado un poco más rápido y en una media hora tendría que ir a recoger a Carlos. Empezó a caminar.

* * *

Antes había ido a su casa para dejar los artículos comprados ahí. Después siguió caminado varios minutos, y estaba a unas pocas cuadras de donde Carlos estaría jugando hockey, faltaba poco para las 10:30, la hora establecida por Carlos para que James lo fuera a recoger, así que siguió.

James llegó al lugar y vio a lo lejos a Carlos sonriendo, ya quitándose el uniforme que tenía para jugar, dejando a la vista la rompa que tenía abajo. James sonrió viendo a su novio.

La sonrisa del joven se desvaneció al ver al anterior tipo antes mencionado —Dak Zevon— acercándose a Carlos, uno de sus brazos deslizándose por la cadera de Carlos y acercándose a su cara. Carlos estaba en otro mundo porque no lo notaba. Dak estaba a punto de abrazar a Carlos de una manera no sólo de amigos, sino una más profunda y fue cuando el distraído Carlos vio a James. Su sonrisa creció y fue corriendo hacia él.

—James, te extrañé —Carlos se acercó a besar a James.

—Yo también te extrañé —James respondió fríamente y una de sus manos estaba hecha un puño y se podía ver la furia en sus ojos color avellana.

—Mi amor, ¿por qué te ves como si quisiera asesinar a alguien?

—Porque de verdad quiero hacerlo, vámonos.

—Espera, quiero despedirme, no quiero ser grosero.

—¡No! —James levantó la voz y tomó a Carlos posesivamente y tan fuerte como pudo de la cintura. Carlos empezó a cuestionar qué iba mal con su novio.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de ambos después de haber caminado en completo silencio, entraron y James se sentó bruscamente en el sofá. Carlos se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su hombro.

—¿James? ¿Puedes decirme qué tienes? —Carlos empezó a besar la cara de James.

James tomo las muñecas de Carlos para que parara.

—Sólo tengo algo de sueño, quiero ir a dormir —con lo dicho se retiró y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Carlos escuchó cómo le puso el seguro.

El latino quedó confundido con el comportamiento de James y también empezó a preocuparse ¿por qué James estaba enojado? ¿Por qué había dicho que sí quería asesinas a alguien? ¿Ya no lo amaba? Carlos no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima ante el pensamiento, y debido al juego de hockey quedó cansado y decidió dormirse ahí en el sillón.

* * *

Por la tarde Carlos despertó y vio que la puerta de la habitación seguía cerrada. Suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, pidió una pizza para él, que no tardó mucho en llegar. Después le preparó una ensalada a James, siempre prefería comer ligero y Carlos lo sabía. Tocó la puerta donde James estaba encerrado. No recibió respuesta.

—¿James? ¿Estás dormido?

Nada.

—¿James? —Carlos volvió a tocar la puerta, más fuerte esta vez—Bien, así quiere las cosas, así las tendrá —Carlos murmuró con frustración.

En un lugar de la pared de la cocina tenían variedad de llaves de la casa y las del auto de James. Carlos buscó la de la habitación y la tomó. Se dirigió para abrir la puerta y abrirla sin cuidado.

Vio a James aún dormido en su cama, con su camisa blanca sencilla sin mangas y su cabello despeinado. Carlos sonrió al ver al hermoso chico, su novio. Aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó las anteriores acciones de James, le preocupaba ya no poder llamarlo su novio. Así que se acercó a él.

—James, despierta —Carlos dijo sacudiendo delicadamente al chico atractivo— Te preparé comida. Tienes que comer —y besó la frente de James.

James se despertó con los ojos adormilados y miró a Carlos, sonriendo. Pronto su expresión se volvió amarga.

—Te preparé de comer —repitió Carlos con una sonrisa triste.

—Está bien, vamos —respondió James, neutral.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa, James sentándose en el lugar donde se encontraba el plato de ensalada y Carlos del lado opuesto con el plato de pizza.

James empezó a comer y no le volvió a dirigir ni una palabra más a Carlos. Carlos se desesperó y rompió el silencio.

—¿Quieres explicarte? Has estado actuando horrible conmigo. Estás enojado, eres cortante, frio, no me hablas ¿qué diablos te sucede?

—¿Entonces no tienes ni idea? —James respondió por fin después de varios minutos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Carlos ahora sí que estaba molesto.

James se levantó de la mesa golpeando la mesa con su mano.

—¡Estás ignorando completamente como el hijo de puta de tu amigo se acercó a ti para tocarte, abrazarte y estaba a punto de besarte justo cuando llegué para recogerte!

—Pero te dije que…

—¡No, cállate. No puedo creer lo estúpido que eres!, ¿o es que simplemente soy cualquier cosa para ti que dejas que cualquier imbécil te haga esas cosas aun cuando se supone que soy tu novio? ¿Ibas a dejar que te besara? ¿Y crees que eso no iba significar nada para mí?!

—James… —Carlos ya tenía los ojos vidriosos por las cosas insultantes que James le estaba diciendo y también lo hizo enojar más.

—¡Una cosa es que simplemente ignores cómo un idiota te coquetea y otra muy diferente es que seas tan increíblemente estúpido y obtuso que ni si quiera te des cuenta. Yo creo que sólo dejaste que casi te besara!

—¡Por una vez en tu vida deja tus escenitas de celos. Millones de veces te he dicho que te amo, ¿y ahora simplemente decides dudar de mí y creer que soy un cualquiera que te engaña? Estoy harto James, dijiste cosas muy hirientes y no tienes razones para ponerte así. Entiende que te amo, y no voy a amar a nadie más como te amo a ti, él no significa nada para mí!

Carlos ya no pudo evitar llorar y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar. El corazón de James se partió al ver a su amado Carlos así.

—Carlos…yo… lo siento, soy un tonto, yo… lo siento… no quise decir esas cosas, es que sólo… no quiero perderte… te amo. Lo siento —el alto se acercó para abrazar al latino.

—Me dolieron tus palabras —dijo Carlos rodeando la cintura de James con sus brazos.

—Soy un tonto, simplemente soy un celoso asqueroso. Carlos, lo siento, no quise herirte, te amo, te amo.

—Está bien James, entiendo, yo también tengo culpa, sé que te lastimé y trataré de no lastimarte así nunca más, lo siento, y también te amo —y el moreno acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de James.

James le besó su cabello.

Se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—Ya son las 7:00 —dijo Carlos aún con esa sonrisa en su cara que tanto amaba James

—La tarde se me fue rápido —respondió James.

—A mí no, fue una tortura que estuvieras enojado conmigo y no me dirigieras la palabra.

—Lamento eso, sólo estaba molesto…

—Lo entiendo.

El chico atractivo levantó a Carlos en sus brazos y lo colocó en el sillón para después empezarlo a besar apasionadamente, intentando mostrar en ese beso todo el amor que sentía. Carlos empezó a besar de vuelta y a pasar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de James.

—Carlos, espera.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres hacer el amor? —James rió.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí Carlos, pero sigo enojado ¿sabes?

—Pero pensé que habíamos aclarado todo…—James lo silenció con varios besos que consistían en morder los labios del moreno tiernamente.

—Quiero intentar algo ¿me dejarías? —James susurró al oído del latino, y empezó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Carlos. Se separó e hizo la cara más tierna que pudo para convencer a su novio.

—Si eso hará que tu raro enojo de loco posesivo novio se te pase… está bien, acepto.

—No debiste decir loco posesivo novio. Espero que disfrutes lo que planeo… —y cargó a Carlos en brazos al _estilo de bodas_, lo colocó en la cama, y se empezó a quitar la ropa.

—No, déjame hacerlo Jamie —y dicho eso Carlos empezó a quitarle la camisa lentamente al alto, a besarle todo su pecho y su abdomen, y a chupar sus pezones mientras lo hacía —James gemía mucho—. Después de unos momentos empezó a bajar los pantalones de James y no tardó mucho en quitarle el bóxer también, James gimió cuando Carlos empezó a masajear la creciente erección del alto. Pronto la ropa quedó en el piso y el chico atractivo terminó completamente desnudo.

—Eres hermoso James. Adoro todo de ti, te amo.

—¿Adoras incluso mi psicópata carácter posesivo? —James dijo en tono burlón, pero cariñoso— Tú eres aún más hermoso Carlos, también adoro todo de ti, y te amo mucho más.

—Adoro tu carácter posesivo, a veces desesperante, pero me encanta. Y no es verdad, te amo más.

—Yo te amo más.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Te dejaré ganar aunque sólo porque eres demasiado irresistible como para negarte algo —James acarició la cabeza de Carlos.

—Oh, cállate y bésame —se besaron por algún tiempo apasionadamente, lenguas incluidas, y pequeños gemidos brotando de sus bocas. Hasta que James se separó.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Carlos confundido.

—Necesito traer algo para que empiece la acción —James respondió con voz atrevida.

—¿Acción? ¿Un objeto? Pensaba que sólo sería sexo duro en la ducha.

James soltó una carcajada

—Hemos practicado "sexo duro en la ducha" antes, y no, nosotros siempre hacemos el amor, Carlos, no es sólo sexo. Además, esto es especial. Ahora, déjame buscar lo que necesito.

—¿Así que uno de tus ataques posesivos de celos es un momento perfecto para que me hagas el amor de "manera especial"?

—Sí, y cállate. Necesito buscar algo —James decidió usar la sorpresa de cumpleaños para Carlos antes. _Es necesario mostrar a quién le perteneces, Carlitos_. Pensó James, ya se le ocurriría otra cosa especial para entonces. Buscó en uno de los cajones del gran tocador que James usaba para colocar productos de embellecimiento de cabello, Carlos casi no lo utilizaba, así que ni se le ocurriría abrir cajones de ahí, y menos los más ocultos. Es por eso que decidió esconder las esposas y el látigo ahí. Cuando halló el par de cajas contenedoras sintió la mirada de su novio latino encandilando su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Disfrutando la vista, nene?

—Por supuesto, una hermosa vista, y todo esto me pertenece. Soy muy afortunado —Carlos dijo gozando una vez más de la espalda de James, su cintura, su trasero y sus largas piernas.

James sonrió.

—Muy afortunado. Y tú, también me perteneces.

Ésta vez Carlos rió.

—Lo sé James, lo sé.

James dejó el par de cajas en el tocador y se acercó a la cama para besar a Carlos tiernamente.

—Necesitaré otras cosas. Ya vuelvo, quédate aquí —James besó la frente de Carlos.

—Esto ya empezó a intrigarme, no tardes.

—Espera, sé que lo disfrutarás.

James se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y buscó la crema batida y el chocolate líquido que normalmente era utilizado para cubierta de helado. James adoraba los famosos pastelitos y Carlos había aprendido a prepararlos por ello, él mismo se encargaba de tener los materiales necesarios para cuando James quisiera. A James se le ocurrió una muy buena idea para utilizar ese par de materiales en no sólo para preparar _cupcakes_, sino para otra cosa…

Cuando volvió con Carlos, seguía recostado en la cama esperando por James.

—Por fin. Estaba a punto de irte a buscar.

—La espera terminó —James sonrió maliciosamente y puso la crema y el chocolate en la mesita de noche.

—Creo que subestimé lo que se te ocurrió esta noche.

—¿No lo esperabas?

—¿Sexo con crema batida y chocolate líquido? No, la verdad —Carlos respondió divertido.

James volvió a sonreírle divertidamente.

—Estás demasiado cubierto para mi gusto —James comenzó a besar el cuello de Carlos, deteniéndose sólo para quitarle su camisa lentamente, pronto la camisa quedó en el suelo. El chico clavó intensamente sus ojos color avellana en el cuerpo de su novio y dijo:

—Nunca me cansaré de tu hermosa piel, Carlos.

Carlos se sonrojó y el alto empezó a pasar su lengua por el pecho del latino, recorriendo todo lo posible con ella, incluyendo delicados besos. Después de un rato, Carlos tomó la cara de James para acercar sus labios a los suyos. Se besaron y James se detuvo para tomar la crema batida al termino del beso.

—Tu piel ya es deliciosa, pero vamos a divertirnos un poco. Voy a verter esto en tu preciosa piel.

—Sólo si me dejas poner chocolate en la tuya.

—Si quieres.

—Uhmm… —fue lo único que Carlos murmuró porque James empezó a ponerle la crema en su cuerpo, llenando su pecho, abdomen, estomago, todo. Carlos sintió un poco de escalofrío por la crema fría, pero poco después el chico atractivo empezó a chupar toda la crema y a depositar ligeros besitos en la piel de su amado.

Aún quedaba algo de crema en el cuerpo de Carlos, pero James se detuvo. Dejó la crema en la mesita de noche y comenzó a bajar la cremallera del moreno y poco a poco le quitó sus pantalones, acariciando las piernas del latino en el proceso, prontamente se los quitó por completo y yacieron en el piso. Besó la erección del latino aún cubierta por el bóxer antes de quitárselo completamente y lanzarlo al suelo.

—Me encantas —gimió James mientras se acercaba a besar a Carlos de nuevo—, adoro besarte —lo volvió a besar—, acariciarte —James tocó delicadamente el muslo de Carlos. El latino sólo gemía —, esa adorable sonrisa que tienes puede hacer mi día entero —otro beso—, tu cuerpo me vuelve loco —James deslizó su mano a través de la entrepierna del latino —, también tienes una personalidad hermosa —besó tiernamente el cuello de Carlos—, y me gusta tu cabello —James pasó sus dedos por el corto y negro cabello de Carlos—, me pierdo en tus ojos —Carlos tenía sus ojos cerrados por el placer, los abrió lentamente debido a lo dicho por el chico atractivo, éste besó la frente del moreno—, eres perfecto. Te amo. No quiero perderte jamás —y al final quitó el resto de la crema con su lengua mientras Carlos gemía.

—No vas a perderme nunca, ya te lo he dicho, es una promesa. Y tú eres el único perfecto, te amo —Carlos declaró. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y acercó su cara hacía él para poder besarlo de nuevo. Fue otro de los cortos pero apasionados besos de esa noche. James se separó para decir:

—No soy perfecto —y besó la mejilla de Carlos.

—Lo eres para mí, absolutamente —abrazó a su novio, acariciando su espalda—. Aún me debes algo —Carlos susurró en el oído de James suavemente, éste volvió a besar el cuello de Carlos.

—Oh, ¿y qué es lo que te debo? —James mencionó cuando se detuvo.

—Mi guapísimo novio cubierto de chocolate —el latino sonrió y tacleó a James para quedar encima de él. Lo tomó por sus muñecas.

—Mmm… había olvidado que eres muy fuerte.

—Shh… —Carlos depositó un suave beso en los labios de James. Se acercó a la mesita de noche para tomar la botella con chocolate líquido, lo abrió, y empezó a verter chocolate de los hombros al pecho de James.

—Bien, ahora chúpalo —James dijo una vez que Carlos terminó sus acciones.

—Jamie está siendo impaciente —James rió.

—Siendo honesto, sí, ahora pon tu deliciosa lengua en mi piel, ya. Y eh, yo aún no puse crema en todos los lugares que quería —hizo un puchero.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad —Carlos respondió divertidamente. Dejó el chocolate en su lugar, tomó a James de sus hombros y lo levantó para que quedara sobre sus rodillas, su mano izquierda tomó el pene de James, su brazo derecho lo aferró a la espalda del alto, y comenzó a chupar el chocolate de uno de los hombros de James.

—Carlos… —James gimió. Y Carlos seguía chupando de arriba hacia abajo el chocolate mientras masajeaba delicadamente el miembro de su novio. Deteniéndose sólo un rato para morder y jalar con su boca los pezones de James.

—Oh, Carlos, te juro que me enloqueces… —James gimió esta vez un poco más alto.

—¿Lo disfrutas? —Carlos murmuró sensualmente mientras removía las últimas sobras de chocolate del cuerpo del chico atractivo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —James respondió entusiasmado, lo cual hizo sonreír a Carlos— Pero basta. Todo lo que haces me excita demasiado y todavía tengo más cosas preparadas —James sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Más cosas preparadas? —respondió Carlos ruborizado.

James se levantó de la cama lo más lento posible, tratando de moverse con gracia para provocar a Carlos. Se volvió a dirigir al tocador para tomar la caja con las esposas y las sacó. Dejó la pequeña llave en la caja. Caminó nuevamente —de manera provocativa— hacía la cama con las esposas.

—¿Unas esposas? James…

—Shh… —murmuró James e hizo que Carlos se recostara en la cama. Volvió a masajear sus piernas. Lentamente colocó los brazos de Carlos por encima de su cabeza, tomó las esposas y las puso en las muñecas de Carlos, pasó la cadena por una de las aberturas de la cabecera de la cama, y cerró las esposas.

—Esto es completamente nuevo y me está asustando ¿de dónde sacaste estas cosas?

—Relájate nene, sólo quiero divertirme. Y no importa donde las conseguí.

—Sólo explica qué se supone que vas a hacerme, estas cosas lastiman mis muñecas.

—Hay algunas cosas que quiero dejarte claras…

—¿Eh? —Carlos lo miró confundido.

—Sólo relájate —James se acercó a Carlos y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mordiendo sus labios y después introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Carlos —Mmm…, aún tienes chocolate en tu dulce boca —James articuló al retirarse. Volvió a tomar la crema batida de la mesa y fue colocando varias porciones en las piernas de Carlos, comenzó a besar y a chupar las piernas ahora llenas de crema del latino de abajo hacia arriba hasta detenerse en su cintura.

—James…—gimió Carlos.

Con la crema aún sostenida, James acercó la botella al pene de Carlos.

—James, ¿vas a poner eso en mi…? —Carlos preguntó pero fue silenciado por lo frío de la crema en su miembro.

James volvió a dejar la crema en su lugar, agarró la cintura de Carlos con sus dos manos y comenzó a acercar su cara al miembro de Carlos

—¿En tu pene? Sí, lo hice —Carlos gimió cuando sintió la respiración de James y su aliento cuando habló, en su miembro. James comenzó a pasar su lengua lentamente por el pene de su novio, donde había colocado crema. El proceso no duró mucho, inmediatamente empezó a chupar la cabeza desesperadamente y pronto lo engulló por completo, chupando de manera rápida.

—Oh… James, Dios…—Carlos gimió y se movió, aunque las esposas lo retenían.

James continuaba con sus actividades y empezó a saborear el líquido preseminal de su novio.

—Oh James, detesto estas cosas. Adoro pasar mis dedos en tu cabello cuando haces esto —Carlos dijo entre gemidos y casi sin aliento—, por estas porquerías no puedo hacerlo, quítamelas.

James sólo sonrió y fue cuando se detuvo.

—Te las voy a quitar, sólo para una cosa.

Dicho esto, se acercó al cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una botellita de lubricante. La puso encima de la mesa y se dirigió al tocador para conseguir la llave de las esposas. De nuevo se aproximó a Carlos para quitarle las esposas.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué usaste eso ¿qué tiene de especial tenerme amarrado mientras pones crema batida en mi pene y lo chupas?

—Te ves hermoso. Vulnerable, sin opciones, sólo sentir placer.

—Oh, eres un loco. Y te amo, que es lo peor.

James sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

—También te amo —dijo dándole un beso tierno a Carlos

—Ya, estás loco ¿ahora qué sigue?

—Primero, voltéate —James ligeramente volteó a Carlos boca abajo —Hay muchísimas cosas de las que nunca me voy a cansar y no lo dejaré de repetir: Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cabello tus abrazos, tus besos, tu pecho, tus músculos, tus piernas, tu trasero… —James susurró la última parte mientras acariciaba la espalda de Carlos y depositaba suaves besos en el trasero de éste.

—James… —el latino gimió— Oh… James.

—Bien, ahora ven, recuéstate boca arriba —Carlos lo hizo todavía aturdido por las anteriores acciones de James.

James tomó y abrió el lubricante y se lo entregó a Carlos.

—Toma, vas a lubricarte tú mismo —dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? —Carlos preguntó confundido y alarmado.

—Quiero ver cómo te causas placer a ti mismo, mientras piensas en mí.

—Pero James… es que… qué

—Shh —James depositó un ligero beso en los labios de Carlos para tranquilizarlo— Ven, te voy a ayudar —James tomó una de las manos de Carlos. Agregó lubricante en tres de los dedos de Carlos—. Vamos, ya sabes cómo funciona esto, sólo tienes que relajarte, y hacerlo tú.

Carlos nerviosamente acercó su dedo a su propia entrada, sintiendo algo de dolor al principio, pero trató de relajarse.

—Muy bien, así. Ahora, simplemente mételo y sácalo —Carlos obedeció e hizo lo que le indicaron.

—De verdad estás loco.

—Ya me los has dicho y estoy loco, sí, por ti, y soy tu loco. Y dejemos la charla, vamos, una última vez. Mételo y sácalo.

—Mi loco, y ya entendí, oh… —Carlos respondió y gimió.

—Ahora el segundo, vamos, mételo —Carlos lo hizo y gimió de dolor.

—Oh… prefiero mil veces que tú hagas esto.

—Y yo adoro hacerlo. Pero estoy disfrutando que tú lo hagas —después de decir esto se acercó a Carlos— Ahora, quiero que digas mi nombre, introduce y saca tus dedos de nuevo, luego haz un movimiento de tijeras con ellos mientras dices mi nombre —susurró en el oído de Carlos.

Carlos obedeció a las instrucciones, gimiendo el nombre de James.

—Bien, ahora el tercero —James dijo sensualmente.

Carlos lo hizo, sintió un poco de dolor como anteriormente pero se fue adaptando.

—No tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves ahora mismo, bueno, más de que de costumbre —James sonrió—. Repite lo anterior, mételos y sácalos —James dijo para después acercarse hacía la mesita de noche. Tomó las esposas de nuevo, y abrió el cajón de la mesa. Ahí tomo un pedacito de tela, algo como un pañuelo pero un poco más grande de color café.

—¿James? ¿Qué haces?

—Tú continúa, ya verás —dobló el pañuelo para que quedara más delgado. Dejó ambas cosas en la mesa otra vez y se acercó a Carlos—. Creo que es suficiente cariño —retiró los tres dedos de Carlos ligeramente, el latino gimió y abrió sus ojos. Pronto el alto quedó encima de él—. Ahora, quiero dejarte algunas cosas claras…—James sonrió tiernamente— Tienes que jurar que siempre me amarás. Tendremos una historia; nos casaremos y seremos felices, así que nunca te vayas, y nunca niegues las cosas que voy a decir: Estas son algunas reglas para nosotros… Regla número uno: Quiero que tus bellos ojos oscuros los uses sólo para mirarme a mí —le murmuró suavemente con sus ojos clavados en los del moreno y le besó la cara tiernamente. Se levantó para tomar el pañuelo, se volvió acercar a Carlos y lentamente comenzó a tapar sus ojos.

—James, espera —dijo Carlos tomándolo de las muñecas para detenerlo— ¿Vas a vendarme los ojos? —preguntó.

—Sí ¿y?

—No le encuentro ningún sentido a las cosas que estás haciendo pero si esto te hace feliz, lo haré. Y lo que dijiste hace un momento fue muy tierno, algo, y juro que siempre te amaré. Bueno, ya, véndame los ojos, o lo que sea.

—Otra de las cosas que amo de ti es lo divertido que eres —James dijo sonriendo y procedió a cubrir los ojos de Carlos. Después tomó las esposas, y repitió el proceso anterior, dejando a Carlos sin poder moverse.

—Oh, las malditas esposas de nuevo. Y no veo nada, sorprendente.

—Malditas —James rió y besó rápidamente a Carlos en los labios—. ¿Quedaste bien lubricado?

—Creo —fue la respuesta de Carlos.

—Bueno, prepárate —James introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Carlos suavemente, gimiendo.

—James… —gimió el latino, sintiendo un poco de dolor, rodeo la cintura del alto con sus piernas.

—¿Puedo moverme?

—S-sí, pero ve despacio.

Con la respuesta James empezó a moverse ligeramente.

—Regla número dos: Usa tu boca sólo para besarme —juntó sus labios con los de Carlos en un beso desesperado, apasionado, pero tierno a la vez —demostrar su amor en cada uno de los besos que le entregaba a su novio eran uno de los propósitos de James—, Carlos besó de vuelta—. Regla número tres: Puedes reírte sólo si ríes conmigo —dijo esta vez fuerte, pero delicadamente en el oído de Carlos— James esperó unos momentos para acelerar el paso en que se introducía en Carlos—. Puedes llorar sólo si lloras por mí. Nunca olvides que estás condenado a estar conmigo —mordió los labios del moreno—, siempre lo estuviste —susurró en su oído de nuevo.

—James… —respondió intentando mover sus brazos a la espalda de su novio, pero no pudo debido a las esposas.

—Y tú posesivo novio no hará las cosas fáciles —dijo aferrando sus manos en la cintura de Carlos, sacando su pene e introduciéndolo fuertemente de nuevo.

—Oh… ¡James! —Carlos gimió fuerte.

—Te amo, y esta es una de las cosas que más amo hacer —James dijo mordiendo el cuello de Carlos en todas partes para estar seguro de dejar marcas.

—También te amo —intentó moverse de nuevo pero las esposas se lo impedían —. Esto es frustrante, quiero tocarte, quiero verte cuando me haces el amor, detesto estas cosas.

—Pero amo verte indefenso —dijo tomando más fuerte las caderas de Carlos continuando con sus constantes estocadas.

—Sólo cállate, oh…

—Te amo Carlos —lo acarició suavemente mientras todavía lo penetraba—. Espero que lo sepas —y masajeó el miembro del latino.

—Lo sé James, también te amo, mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Ambos disfrutaron tener sus cuerpos unidos, ante el amor y la pasión. Y los dos llegaron a su orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Incluso en eso estaban unidos.

James se quedó abrazando a Carlos.

—¿James?

—¿Sí? —le respondió mientras le olfateaba el cabello.

—Descúbreme los ojos y quítame las esposas, ya me duelen bastante las muñecas.

—Claro, lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa, descubrió los ojos de su novio, tomó la llave de las esposas de la mesita y se las quitó, las colocó en su cajita.

—A pesar de tus locuras (estoy pensando seriamente a llevarte a terapia de control de la ira o algo) disfruté todo esto. Te amo, James.

—Si me llevas con un doctor o algo tendré menos tiempo para ti.

Carlos sólo rió.

—Lo que dijiste antes "las reglas"…

—Sí, es en serio, tienes que cumplirlas.

—Sabes que dijiste muchas locuras y es imposible.

—Inténtalo.

—Loco.

—Tu loco.

—Mi loco —Carlos le sonrió con ternura, tomó a James de la barbilla y lo besó suavemente—. James ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Eh… —Carlos bajó la mirada— ¿me amas?

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¡James! —lo golpeó juguetonamente y James se rió.

—Es obvio que te amo, Carlos, por Dios.

—Bueno…

—¿Lo dudas?

—A veces tengo miedo

—¿Miedo?

—De perderte. Es decir, ¡mírate! Eres guapísimo, caballeroso, millonario, yo… no soy nada. Además me complaces con todo y hasta sexualmente, siento que no aporto nada a la relación y… James, no te amo por tu apariencia ni por tu dinero…

—Ni una palabra más o te azotaré con el látigo que compré en este mismo instante, no me importará si estás cansado, serán cinco veces.

—¿Qué?¿Látigo?

—He arruinado tu sorpresa de cumpleaños.

—El sadomasoquismo me asusta.

—No cambies de tema. Carlos… te amo, por todo lo que eres y no eres, simplemente te amo, nunca lo vuelvas a dudar, ¿es que simplemente todas mis locuras no te lo demuestran? Mi dinero no importa nada, tú lo eres todo para mí, no me importaría cumplir hasta tu más ridícula petición, haría todo por ti. Y ¿que no eres nada? Eres perfecto y yo tampoco te amo sólo por tu físico. Me molestó lo que dijiste.

—Creo que simplemente somos necios.

—¿Necios?

—Tú insistes con tus celos, yo siempre soy inseguro, y no entendemos razones. Creo que el amor me tiene así.

James rió.

—Pienso que a mí también me tiene así.

—Sí… —James se acercó para besarlo rápidamente— Y ¿James? ¿De verdad cumplirías hasta mi más ridícula petición?

—Claro.

—¿Incluso si quiero casarme en Alaska vestido con una botarga de oso?

James soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, igual sería nuestra boda y el momento más feliz de mi vida.

—¿Me cumplirías un capricho ahora mismo?

—¿Cuál?

—Vamos abajo, y toca el piano.

—Si quieres. Pero ¿no estás cansado?

—Por alguna razón, no, no acostumbro a dormir de día, debe ser eso.

—Pero después dormiremos.

Se tomaron un rato para ponerse ropa cómoda de dormir. Después James alzó a Carlos en brazos.

—Y me volviste a cargar… En realidad no quede tan adolorido, bájame.

—No, adoro tenerte en mis brazos.

—Sólo por favor no me vayas a tirar.

—No dudes de mis capacidades. No hago ejercicio para perder el tiempo.

Y James bajó las escaleras con Carlos en brazos, Carlos tenía sus brazos bien sujetos en el cuello de James.

Llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraba el piano, un cuarto con una ventana grande de cristal que daba vista a la piscina de afuera. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

—Bien ¿qué quieres que toque?

—Lo que sea, sólo toca.

James lo hizo, una melodía sencilla, con un ritmo bonito, Carlos se acurrucó en su hombro y James seguía tocando.

—Es muy bonita.

—Yo la compuse —James dejó de tocar para responder.

—Me encanta.

—De hecho, estoy trabajando en una letra.

—Aww, ¿y de qué habla la letra?

—El amor joven. Cuando ves caminando a una persona por casualidad y sientes que ya significa el mundo para ti aunque ni la conoces, que la gente te advierte que no te propases y vayas con cuidado, y esa persona te quita la respiración… cosas así.

—Cuando nos conocimos… —Carlos sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Efectivamente.

Carlos lo abrazó.

—¿De verdad sentiste todo eso por mí cuando nos conocimos?

—Sí.

Carlos lo volvió a abrazar.

—¿James? —Carlos preguntó al termino del abrazo?

—¿Sí?

—Me siento pegajoso por la crema.

—Lo mismo digo del chocolate. Probablemente también sea tu semen.

—¡James!

—¿Qué?, es cierto.

—Cállate y vamos a bañarnos.

—¿Una segunda ronda? "Sexo duro en la ducha" ¿o en la tina?

—Oh por Dios, eres increíble.

—Y por eso me amas.

—Ya estoy cansado y quiero bañarme, vamos.

—Sólo si puedo lavarte yo.

—Y yo te lavaré a ti.

—Trato.

Al subir y estar ya desvestidos, James recordó una cosa.

—Casi lo olvido.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —James sacó una pequeña caja del cajón de la mesita de noche. Se colocó detrás de Carlos.

El collar con la palabra _James_, puso la cadena alrededor del cuello de Carlos y besó ligeramente en donde le había dejado moretones.

—Es hermoso, gracias James. Pero ¿oro? no me gusta que gastes dinero en mí.

—Ya te dije que el dinero no me importa. Y ese collar, para que la gente sepa a quién le perteneces.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

Y la feliz pareja se retiró a la ducha. ¿Todo lo ocurrido esa noche cambiará a James y hará que deje de ser tan celoso y posesivo? No, al parecer no. Es parte de James. Carlos deberá aprender a vivir con ello, y a ejercer sus reglas también.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Dejen sus reviews! ^^ Opiniones, comentarios, criticas, todo me hace feliz y me ayuda a intentar mejorar. Casi fin de semana so… ¡Feliz fin de semana! :D**

**Xoxo - Sandy**


End file.
